


Well Earned Cookies

by Vexed_Wench



Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Prompt Fill, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Teen Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Sam had planned his revenge and so far everything was going perfectly.
Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798411
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Well Earned Cookies

Sammy stood back and admired his handiwork. He was glad that Mary Ellen was as greedy as she was mean. He didn't have to worry about anyone else getting sick. He reminded himself if other people chose to be friends with her they probably deserved it.

She had done the unthinkable she hurt Dean's feelings. It wasn't the first time anyone had tried to make Dean feel like shit. Sammy knew there were plenty of assholes in the world. In the twelve years, Sammy had been alive he'd never seen anyone hurt Dean so badly. He wasn't stupid he knew they were different. Most people didn't live in cheap motels and old abandoned houses. He might be a kid but he wasn't dumb.

He had it on good authority that she had been spreading rumors and they were bad enough that none of the girls would even talk to him.

Sam had planned his revenge and so far everything was going perfectly.  
He'd skipped a couple of lunches and used the money to buy a box of chocolate sandwich cookies, a bag of decent chocolate chips, sprinkles, and the box of chocolate-flavored laxatives. He mixed the chocolate and the laxatives and dipped the cookies in it. He was lucky and had found a box of cheap holiday sandwich bags to pack them in on the clearance shelf.

He made them as pretty as he could and left a note so she would know they were definitely made just for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts filled:
> 
> Anger for the [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fffc**](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> Cookies for both [](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**allbingo**](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/) and [](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/)**holiday_prompts**


End file.
